csnzfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Миссия чести
Миссия чести это специальное событие в игре Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies. Нажмите Ctrl+F чтобы найти миссию чести. Описание The player must achieve honor missions to receive medals. Medals can be used in gameplay, located before a player's name. Example: longer a noob Player. Миссии чести '1. A Great First Step' Gentleman, welcome to this world. I wish you a great first step for your future by experiencing in battlefield step by step. :Сингапур/Малайзия: Achieve Level 11. :Japan: Achieve Level 9. :Индонезияn: Achieve Level 8. :China: Achieve Level 18. :Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies: Achieve Level 6. :Вьетнам: Achieve Level 15. '2. Hardcore Gamer' No description :Mission: Stay logging in to CSO 24 hours without disconnection. '3. Head Hunter' Gentleman, a headshot is a proud achievement for special marksman solider like us since it helps to kill enemy at one shot. We call those people as a head hunter and we respect them. :Mission: Succeed 1000 times of headshot. '4. Top 100' '5. Elite Family Member' '6. Bot Master' Gentleman, always remember not to look down on weaker enemies. :Mission: Open all difficulty levels for Bot Mode. '7. Master of Survival' Gentleman, you can never give up at any one time even you are in difficult situation when killing those zombies! Survival is the key to success! The master of survival is the only winner here. :Mission: Survive as human 5000 times in Zombie (Original, Mutant, Hero, Darkness) mode. '8. Zombie Hunter' Gunners this is not play time, the world have change you must kill or be killed you must be brave do anything to kill zombie then you will be called zombie hunter :Mission: Kill 5000 zombies in Zombie 1: Original/Zombie 2: Mutation/Zombie 3: Hero/Зомби: Тьма mode. '9. Loyal Fragger' '10. Sword Master' Gentleman, a glorious sword master who is not and never be afraid of melee battle. Do not be afraid of the enemies! :Mission: 10,000 kill with melee weapons. '11. CSO Mania' No description :Mission: Online Counter-Strike Online'' ''for 2000 hours cumulatively. '12. Member of Solo Troops' Gentleman!...We are proud of ourselves as a member of solo troops! :Mission: Play the game more than 10 hours during the event period. :Mission (Япония region): Play the game more than 1 hour during the event period. '13. Striker' Attention!! A goal scorer is considered important because he was the one to make a difference sense of winning and losing. The victory of a team is determined purely from the goal made ??by a striker. :Mission: Create 100 goals in Soccer mode. '14. Attack Midfielder' Attention!! To dominate the game then takes appropriate and accurate feedback. Thus the accuracy and extraordinary focus of an Attacking Midfielder player is needed. :Mission: Assist 50 times in Soccer. :Mission2: Pass 100 times. '15. Defense Midfielder' Attention!! Break an opponent's attack and creating opportunities to attack. This is the hallmark of a talented Defensive Midfielder and his presence will bring a tremendous difference. :Mission: Tackle 100 times in Soccer. :Mission2: Pass 100 times. '16. Center Back' Remember, not, in football, handling the ball when in the field proved to be very important but, how the enemy is looking at? Back Center is where the role of a very mean. :Mission: Tackle 200 times in Soccer. :Mission2: Defend a goal 10 times. '17. Goalkeeper' Gentleman, a good defense will have an equal value of scoring goals. The team member who can rely on till the end; it's a weight of the name for a goalkeeper. :Mission: Defend a goal for 50 times in Soccer Mode. '18. Libero' '19. Play Maker' '20. Player of the Year' '21. Killing Machine' :Mission: Kill 10,000 zombies in a round. '22. Bomb Expert' A professional who control a bomb. A medal given to players who have planted or defused a bomb for umpteen times in Original Mode. :Mission: Successfully bomb a bombsite and defuse C4 100 times, 200 times in total. '23. Donation Angel' :Mission: Donate cash items to other players 30 times. '24. Evolutionist' An evolution is the truth. A best zombie player who conducts continuous evolution. :Mission: Evolve to Origin zombie for 10000 times! '25. Bug Killer' Comrades, our enemies are closer than you think. Lets meet them with our Killer F titles. Only achievable during the event period. :Mission: Kill 300 mosquitoes. '26. Winner' Gentleman, don't forget that victory is always sweet. Be a winner who achieve a victory by hook or by crook. '' :''Mission: Achieve 300 times of victory in Командный бой насмерть Mode. '27. Incarnation of Jealousy' A medal given to tenacious soldiers who will take revenge no matter what happens. :Mission: Get месть убийством in Deathmatch or командный бой насмерть modes for 1000 times. :Info: Revenge Kill is accumulated after an enemy has killed the player for 5 times in a match. '28. Specialist' Gentleman, sincerity and industriousness is a more dangerous weapon than gun and knife. Prove yourself with unstoppable industriousness. :Mission: Complete special mission continuously for 30 дней. '29. Perfectionist' Gentleman, everyone has their own weaknesses. However, you are the real perfectionist if you do not allow yourself to be careless in missions. :Mission: Succeed to clear all daily missions. '30. God of Mission' :Mission : Clear all daily missions for 100 times. '31. Conquerer' Attention!! Fight tooth and nail even though it is only counted as a battlefield on a small scale only. In the end if we are able to conquer the enemy, then it can surely achieve victory. :Mission: Conquer enemy base for 1000 times in Metal Arena mode. '32. Home' Attention!! If the situation becomes dangerous then make sure all people must know how to retreat to a safe position. Try to go back as soon as possible before 10 pm... :Mission: Use Return skill 1000 times in Metal Arena mode. '33. Metal Hero' '34. Killer K' Gentleman, who do you think will protect our brother and family's safety if you are free to play kite in winter?! Don't show the kite in front of me! This can only be achieved during the event period. :Mission: Kill Stingray Змей for 300 times in a map where Stingray Kite appeared. '35. Unknown' '36. Unknown' '37. Unknown' '38. Unknown' '39. Unknown' '40. City Hunter' Gentleman, do you remember the day when the zombies made a city to be a perfect death ruin? The city soldiers who were against the zombies till the end have been forgotten now but, you need to continue their honor. Easy stage is not included. :Mission:' Clear Lost City for 400 times in Hard/Normal mode.' '41. Gate Keeper' Gentleman, the scariest moment is when we feel that there is no way to escape from those zombies’ hands. The most brave soldier is the one who protects a death door against the fear of zombies which has tighten from the end edge of each narrow street. Easy stage is not included. :Mission: Clear Double Gate for 400 times in Normal/Hard mode. '42. Activator' Gentleman, assume that a vicious zombie group makes a trap for you. Will you still be able to run towards the front line even you know about it? Shout to them by surviving from limitless traps! I knew your entire hidden cards already! :Mission: Survive Trap for 400 times. '43. Phobos Slayer' Gentleman, rumor has it that the monster has a blue color skin and some terrible things on its hands. I really want to meet the person who defeats such a monster for more than 100 times. :Mission: Kill Phobos for 100 times. '44. Oberon Slayer' Gentleman, I’ve heard about the rumors of this monster. According to the rumor, The rear view of the monsters looked really horrible with its grey color skin and its cyclops eye. I will like to meet someone who have defeated that kind of monsters more than 100 times. Only available in Pursuit: Тупик map. :Mission: Defeat Oberon 100 times. '45. Pilgrim' Gentleman, we have sacrificed ourselves many times to fight with the zombies for a long time.Unlimited honor will be with you who did a great job in all of the battlefields. Easy stage is not included. :Mission: Clear Lost City (Normal/Hard), Double Gate (Normal/Hard), Trap, The Last Clue, Chaos and Тупик. Progression is only counted after the medal was released. '46. Undertaker' :Mission: Kill 1,000,000 zombies in Сценарий зомби. '47. Loyal Guest' Hello all, Special Services apply only to those who participate regularly and directly - live!! :Mission: Complete Evelyn's Test 100 times. '48. Biker Gang' Gentleman, have you ever heard them turning off their engine? Though they might break the traffic rules, but their passion are something worth our respect. :Mission: Accumulate 100 times, playing with the maximum of 5 maps each time in Map Advancement to achieve the medal. '49. Ace' Gentleman, do you know how we name a person who shine at the most vital moment?! We call him the number one gunner. Don't forget how lucky and honorable we are to be in the same battle field with him. We can rest assure that he will be looking after our back with his god-given skills! Only apply for Original and Team death match. :Mission: 2500 Kills in family battle. '50. Veteran' Gentleman, do you know that avoiding battle just because you hate to lose in battle field is wrong? To be a real veteran, you should continue to challenge yourself and overcome all the pains from defeats. It is because failure is also an important learning to become a winner. :Mission: Joins family battle for 100 times. '51. Zombie Busters' Gentleman, I've received news that some clans are against the ideal of fighting with zombies, as they are difficult to kill. Do not follow them and instead, join a clan and learn the special battle skills and strategy to fight the zombie! A word of advice, do not believe anyone even your friend, when you deal with zombie... Requires above 4 same clan members to play the game. :Mission: Play Zombie Mods with family members for 350 hours. '52. Scenario Expedition' Gentleman, we have just received an order for a very important mission. This mission is related with Dr. Rex and his nightmare plans... Gather your clan members right now and complete the given mission. It will be a long journey. Good luck to you! Requires above 4 same clan members to play the game. :Mission: Play Сценарий зомби or Сценарий люди with family members for 350 hours. '53. Unknown' '54. Unknown' '55. Unknown' '56. Godlike' Gentleman. We call those people who often cross over the line of life and death through countless battles and who lead their enemy to death, as god like. This is only available in rooms with 8 players and above. :Mission: 3 consecutive kills for 1000 times without dying in Original/Командный бой насмерть. '57. Dione Pursuer' Gentleman, forget about all of your field knowledge and any pursuit methods you know! These knowledge would be useless against a mysterious wildlife creature. Rely on your six senses should you hope to achieve a victory! This is available in Pursuit: Toxicity. This is only available in rooms with 4 players and above. :Mission: Defeat Dione for 100 times. '58. Comanche Hunter' Gentleman, do you know a method to destroy high-tech weapon? It is pretty simple: Hit and Run!! If you have the ability to aim straight at the enemy's weak point, you will notice that even an astronomical figure price weapon is just a scrap iron for a noob! Available in Annihilation: Desert Storm and Pursuit: Hellfire maps. :Mission: Defeat Comanche for 100 times. '59. Osprey Hunter' Gentleman, do you know a method to destroy high-tech weapon? If you are able to stay calm and attack the enemy even with its concentrated fire, you will notice that even an astronomical figure price weapon is just a scrap iron for a noob!? Available in Pursuit: Blaze map :Mission: Defeat Osprey for 100 times. '60. Gear Breaker' Gentleman, do you know a method to destroy high-tech weapon? Although, they have a strong attack power, you can neutralize it by analyzing their attack pattern. Thus you'll notice that even an astronomical figure price weapon is just a scrap iron for a noob! :Mission: Defeat XT-300 Goliath for 100 times. '61. Hawk Eye' Gentleman, have you ever deal with an invisible target? Do not worry as you still stand a chance of winning the battle, if you have sharp eyes with an excellent pursuit skill. :Mission: Kill 3000 Jokers in Hidden mode. '62. Meister' Gentleman! If you obtain the blueprint and durable goods, bring it to Henry. He can craft an advanced weapon for you with low price. :Mission: Successfully craft 300 weapons of any grade. '63. Unknown' '64. Demolition Man' Gentleman, this bazooka has a great destruction power. You will hurt yourself, if you do not know how to control it properly, so be careful. You can only achieve it in rooms with 4 or more players. :Mission: Achieve 10,000 kills with bazooka in Bazooka Battle. '65. Unknown' '66. Enhancer' Gentleman, you need to have at least one weapon for yourself if you are a real soldier. If you can bring a weapon that enhanced by yourself to the battlefield, nothing can beat you. :Mission: Succeed to enhance weapon for 100 times. '67. Mother of Success' Gentleman, don't be down although you did not succeed to enhance your weapon. A success will be given to you at the end of countless failure. You will succeed tomorrow although you fail to enhance your weapon today. :Mission: Fail to enhance weapon for 3000 times. '68. Phoenix' Gentleman! Do you think you have the tenacity to survive Zombie hoards and Dione inside a dark and narrow Culvert? Love a challenge? Prove to me that you can survive till the end under any type of situations. :Mission: Clear Culvert 100 times. '69. Weapon Specialist' Gentleman. You cannot be a true soldier if you are only good at using one weapon. Take up the challenge in the Gun Deathmatch and show your ability with each individual weapon. Can only achieve in a room for more than 8 players. '70. Firefighter' Gentleman, your fire power is not enough for you to achieve a victory from Revenant. You should know the enemy’s strength and weakness in order to survive the battle. Is that clear? :Mission: Kill 100 Revenants in Приманка. '71. Bot Zombie Master' Gentleman, you shouldn't belittle on them just because they are dead. Don't forget they are zombies. :Mission: Unlock Difficulty Level 'Elite' in Bot Zombie Mode. '72. Reliable Assistant' '73. Last Soldier' Gentleman, finally it's the time to end our pursuit of Dione. If you never give up and fight against him till the last, the victory will come to us. Note: At least 4 players in a game. :Mission: Defeat Angra 100 times. '74. Infecter' Gentleman, sometimes we have to betray our team and work with the enemy to survive. How about you? Are you cold enough to go against your comrade of yesterday? Note: At least 8 players in a game. :Mission: Infect 5000 humans in Zombie Escape. '75. Into the Fire' Gentleman, finally it is the time for you to show the result of your tough training in Battle Rush. Complete the mission and safely return. This is only available in rooms with 6 players and above. :Mission: Explode 150 Obstacles as CT and dismantle 100 Bondages as TR in Rush Battle mode. '76. Asura' This honor mission can only be done during the even period. The players must complete all the Zombie Scenario maps form season 1 to season 3 (extra chapters are not included) in chronological order to get complete this mission. '77. Returned Hero' A medal created to commemorate the return of the Family who shared in the glory of Counter-Strike Online. '78. The Best Family' A special medal given to the best Family in Counter-Strike Online. '79. CSO Leader' '80. Titan Attacker' Gentlemen, what will you do if you need to defeat a strong enemy but there are a few of them? You have no choice but defeat them one by one. Don’t forget that you can only rely on your comrades to watch your back in such a situation! Only available in rooms for more than 4 players. :Mission: Defeat Fallen Titans 100 times. '81. Scorpion Chief' Gentlemen, you better be careful when you have a battle in the desert. There are not only invisible enemies. Sometimes, nature is scarier than any other enemies. Only available in rooms for more than 4 players. :Mission: Defeat Bio Scorpion 100 times. '82. Erica's Guardian' Gentleman, real soldiers must be strong enough to dedicate their lives to an important person! Don't hesitate yourself in any threats. Don't forget that you are the only one who can save her. This can only be achieved in rooms with 4 or more players. :Mission: Defeat Mad Mechanic for 100 times. '83. AFC Commander' Gentleman, you are doing well till here. I cannot be so sure that what will wait for us end of this battle. There is the only thing that I can be sure with you now. Concentrate on the enemy in front of you now! It is only available to achieve in above 4 players in room. :Mission: Defeat Lost Guardian for 100 times. '84. Wrath Controller' One of the seven sins is here. Can face it and survive? Require 4 people in the room. :Mission: Vanquish the Frozen Terror for 100 times. '85. Berserk' Gentleman, do you know that a human can activate unknown power in the extreme situation? However, you might need something to activate the power. I guess you must be the one who knows how to control the power properly. This can only be achieved in rooms with 6 or more players. :Mission: Achieve 1000 kills as a beast. '86. The Last Survivor' Gentleman, you must utilize your ability to survive from the dead city. Don't forget that you can only protect you and your comrades by collecting, building, and fighting. This can only be achieved in rooms with 4 or more players. :Mission: Clear New Zombie Shelter: Coop for 100 times. '87. Destroyer' Gentleman, what will you do to survive with limited resource? You must protect your own resource and steal other people's resource. You can only survive by destroying the enemies in the world. This can only be achieved in rooms with 6 or more players. :Mission: Achieve 100 times of victory in New Zombie Shelter: Team Match. '88. Original League Headquarters' '89. Zombie League Headquarters' '90. Zombie PvE League Headquarters' '91. Death Match League Headquarters' '92. Compliment' It's a Medal that will be given to soldiers who practice good manners toward others. '93. Not Found' '94. Not Found' '95. Forward' This is a medal given to the elite that spent on grim battlefield as a sign of the mighty warrior with exceptional ability. '96. Diet Controller' Gentlemen, perfection does not exist. Even if you feel like that, remember there will be always weaknesses. Only counted in room with 4 players and above. Easy stage is not included. :Mission: Defeat Gluttony in Заговор for 100 times. '97. Detective' Gentlemen, one felt that, rather than the two more powerful. Do not forget also the two of them, but the fact that we are not just as comrades. Only counted in room with 4 players and above. Easy stage is not included. :Mission: Defeat Neid and Zavist in Маска зависти for 100 times. '98. Madness Terminator' Gentlemen, do you know that the opportunity to conquer the world does not come often? I hope you have a low potential of madness. Only counted in room with 4 players and above. Easy stage is not included. :Mission: Defeat Dr. Rex in Паранойя for 100 times. '99. 2014 NF CHAMP' Medal awarded to each national champion who participated in CSOWC2014. '100. 2014 GF CHAMP' CSOWC2014 Medal awarded to the winner. '101. Mech Warrior' Gentlemen, have you supported the XT300 pilot? The best crystal of Military Science Century, XT-300 tilts right. Currently its ability is to draw out enough pilots as possible. The captain had not put on board, he just called XT300 pilot as Mech Warriors. I'd called the best pilots are the ones who can handle the Mech Warriors freely is honorary title. Available only in Zombie Giant Mode. :Mission: Destroy 100 XT-300 Goliaths in Zombie Giant mode. '102. Exterminator' Gentlemen, the ego of this angry monster is deprived to the Super Soldier project. In addition, there are other subjects in the research facility that toxic and deal significant damage to researchers. The damage of civilians makes me no longer want to spread out the fiery wrath of the Laser Wing. Therefore, it is also inevitable killed. Available only in Zombie Scenario Season 5 Chapter 2: Omen. Only counted in room with 4 players and above. Easy stage is not included. :Mission: Defeat Laser Wing 100 times in Omen chapter. '103. Weapon Master' Gentlemen, practice shooting with gun again? I think that nowadays innocent mercenaries immersed in dealing with their guns well. Can you cope with the situation that you must use the supplied firearms in the area of operations only? The S-class mercenaries in my mind should be able to perform any gun battle. Available only in Fight Yard mode. :Mission: Kill 200 enemies with each type of weapons available in Fight Yard mode. '104. Traitor' Gentlemen, today's friend is tomorrow's enemy. Can you really totally trust in your colleague of yesterday? Only counted in room with 4 players and above. Easy stage is not included. : Mission: Defeat Jack 100 times in Memories chapter. '105. Transformer' Gentlemen, we have to face a new enemy to find out the truth. You can handle all the zombies if they are already addressed. Don't be afraid to put in front of the new enemy. We just move forward! Only counted in room with 4 players and above. Easy stage is not included. : Mission: Defeat Crono Athletic 100 times in Another Truth chapter. '106. Round and Round' Gentlemen, winning a single battle is not an eternal victory. Winning another battle will always keep the suspense as beginning! Only counted in room with 4 players and above. : Mission: Win 300 rounds in Внезапная смерть mode. '107. Hello Zombie' Gentlemen, it is important to annihilate the enemy, but first of all you need to determine who is the real enemy. To bear in mind that this judgment can endanger the life of the moment. Be prudent and cautious! Only counted in room with 4 players and above. : Mission: Find 1000 real zombies in Zombie Tag mode. '108. Recycle' Gentlemen, this stuff is made without the need of anyone in the world. If you don't need it, just find Henry. You will be able to obtain useful materials through decomposition. : Mission: Decompose 1000 items in Craft. '109. Combination' Gentlemen, no need to be disappointed if you can't get the good stuff right now. If you have a lot of low-graded materials, you'll have to find Henry. The combination opportunity to get top material is always open. : Mission: Combine 1000 items in Craft. '110. Breakthrough' Gentlemen, knowing your limit is very important. However, if you break through numerous battlefield, it will also be possible to jump clear. I'll bill them all! : Mission: Achieve Generalissimo rank. '111. SKULL' Gentlemen, having good weapons will be a more effective survival strategy. Of course, do not forget the fact that skills should be supported! You must own the weapons for unlimited duration. If not, the medal will be removed. : Mission: Collect all the first generation SKULL weapons for permanent. '112. BALROG' Gentlemen, having good weapons will be a more effective survival strategy. Of course, do not forget the fact that skills should be supported! You must own the weapons for unlimited duration. If not, the medal will be removed. : Mission: Collect all BALROG weapons for permanent. '113. JANUS' Gentlemen, having good weapons will be a more effective survival strategy. Of course, do not forget the fact that skills should be supported! You must own the weapons for unlimited duration. If not, the medal will be removed. : Mission: Collect all JANUS weapons for permanent. '114. Samzang Monk' Gentlemen, having good weapons will be a more effective survival strategy. Of course, do not forget the fact that skills should be supported! You must own the weapons for unlimited duration. If not, the medal will be removed. : Mission: Collect all Journey to the West weapons for permanent. '115. Dorothy' Gentlemen, having good weapons will be a more effective survival strategy. Of course, do not forget the fact that skills should be supported! You must own the weapons for unlimited duration. If not, the medal will be removed. : Mission: Collect all Страна Оз weapons for permanent. '116. Treasure Hunter' Gentlemen, earning money is an effective way to strengthen ourselves. If you bring down the powerful enemies in some cases, the rewards can be acquired through them. : Mission: Accumulate 100,000 points from Сценарий зомби Supply Box. '117. Ephemera' Gentlemen, it is difficult to get good weapons. The price of weapons that can be obtained through manufacture is not cheap, is also a burden, too. A good weapon is the one which is possible for continuous using over extended periods of time. : Mission: Manufacture 100 1-day weapons. '118. Dream of Renewal' Gentlemen, give your equipment is always good if you like that you make available. I do not regret to have a pre-prepare before the battle! : Mission: Extend a weapon until 1000 days to get it permanent. '119. Oh Yeah!' Gentlemen, skills are important in order to survive on the battlefield, but also need some luck. In this sense, if you can get an eternal companion in manufacturing, you will have enough luck. : Mission: Craft a weapon for permanent. 120. Killer B Gentlemen, a large balloon of a zombie model floats in some battlefields. According to the person who provided the information, the treasure is hidden in the balloon. You can only achieve during the event period. :Mission: Blow away 300 balloons. *125. 2016 NF CHAMP: Medal for each national champion in 2016. *126. 2016 GF CHAMP: Medal given to CSOWC2016 winner. *127. Bronze: Medal awarded to users who have reached the bronze level. *128. Silver: Medal awarded to users who have reached the silver level. *129. Gold: Medal awarded to users who have reached the gold level. *130. Platinum: Medal awarded to users who have reached the platinum level. *131. Diamond: Medal awarded to users who have reached the diamond level. *132. VIP: Medal awarded to users who have reached the VIP level. *133. VVIP: Medal awarded to users who have reached the VVIP level. *134. Light Zombie Master: I will change your appearance step by step. Do not be afraid. There is no presence to beat us. 3,600 times of infection, 7200 times of infection. Two evolution skin provided. *135. Heavy Zombie Master *136. Regular Zombie Master *137. Ganymede Zombie Master *138. Deimos Zombie Master *139. Banshee Zombie Master *140. Venom Guard Zombie Master *141. Voodoo Zombie Master *142. Psycho Zombie Master *143. Stamper Zombie Master *144. Sting Finger Zombie Master *145. Jiang Shi Zombie Master *146. Lilith Zombie Master *147. Metatronic Zombie Master 148. Best Creator You are an excellent creator. A lot of people's referrals give you an honorable title. Your work will be easy to find and play by others. A medal may be awarded separately from the contest through competition or event selection. *Mission: Map play number has reached more than 1000 times in the studio mode. 149. 17-1 Season Elite This is an award given to users who have participated in one season of 2017 and have shown excellent results. If you register this medal as representative, special effects will be displayed when you are a human or zombie in the game. *Mission: Complete one season of 2017 in Platinum or Master level. 150. 17-1 Season A medal commemorating the participation in 2017 season. *Mission: Complete participation in 2017 one season. 151. Chaser Master Accelerate. Faster and higher. Assassinate the enemy for the enemy's moments. *Mission: 10,000 human infections with Chaser Zombie. 152. Blotter Master Sacrifice. Your stamina is your friend's attack power. Their honor is your honor. *Mission: 10,000 human infections with Blotter Zombie. 153. 10th Anniversary Thank you for your special occasion on your 10th anniversary. *Mission: Achieve access time of 60 minutes during 10th anniversary event. 154. I Believe I Can Fly Gentlemen. Sometimes an abandoned weapon is useless. You must be avoided when avoiding. *Mission: Defeat Crono Wing 100 times. 155. Bodyguard Gentlemen. Do not forget she's an important colleague. I hope you will pay particular attention to your return. *Mission: Defeat Mr. X 100 times. 156. Clay Shooting Range Gentlemen. The devices that attach to the body can make me strong. But that was when it was installed safely. *Mission: Defeat Bootleg 100 times. 157. You Guys Know the Taste Gentlemen. Things that stick on the ceiling will have to fall. Please do not forget that moment. *Mission: Defeat Tyrant Crab 100 times. 158. Agent Gentlemen. Anti-aircraft can be used in so many places. *Mission: Defeat Agent Jay 100 times. 159. 18-1 season elite Ranking: This is an award given to users who have participated in Season 1 of 2018 and have shown excellent results. When you register this medal as representative, special effects will be displayed when you are a human or zombie in the game. *Mission: Ranking: Complete 2018 season in Platinum or Master level. 160. 18-1 Season Ranking Exhibition: A medal commemorating participation in 2018 season. *Mission: Ranking exhibition: 2018 year 1 season participation completion. 161. Global Excellent Creator You are a global excellence creator. Your work will be played not only in Korea but also in other global players. A medal may be awarded separately from the conditions through competition or event selection. *Mission: Maps created in Studio mode are global services. 162. Rusty Wing Master It seems like there are people trying to interfere with your flight experiment. It is a good opportunity to test the performance of this flight machine! *Mission: 10000 human infections with Rusty Wing. Special 'CSO Challenger' An honorable medal given to strong challengers who challenged in the CSO league and advanced to the finals. :Mission: Participate in CSO league. 'CSO Champ' This is the most honorable medal given to the CSO league winner as prove of being the official CSO champion. :Mission: Participate and eliminate all contestants in CSO league. 'Family Master' This is a special medal given to family master who is responsible for family with 10 members and above. :Mission: Create a family and have more than 10 regular members in the family. Интересные факты *Even all of the missions for boss and map of Scenario modes state that they require at least 4 players in a room to achieve, player still can get them alone. However, it is recommended to co-op with others to make quick and easier games. en:Honor_mission Категория:Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies Wiki